User blog:Lilxtiger/Mordekaiser - Rework
Champion, the Title is a champion in League of Legends. All numbers aren't final and are just there to give a general idea. The goal of this rework was to align Mordekaiser's skills with their names and to develop his character as a tanky, armored man who's going to steal everything from you and torture you. Abilities . The shield decays by 3% per second. }} }} -Health * Level removed +Maximum health scaling. This change is designed to give an incentive to build health. This change means that early on it's a nerf but end-game should you decide to build health you'll gain a higher and higher shield than compared to the current Mordekaiser. Mordekaiser enhances his next attack, increasing the range of this attack by 75 and converting it to deal magic damage and replacing the base attack damage component with a base amount of damage. He swings his mace with such force that it echoes out, striking up to 3 additional nearby targets. Mordekaiser heals for 10% of the damage dealt. The cooldown is reduced by 0.5 for every extra enemy champion hit. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=600 }} }} -Isolation damage removed -Reduced ratios +Added spellvamp +Innate CDR This change is meant to turn Mordekaiser into an AOE bruiser. The isolated damage is removed because I feel that it's unneeded now that there's innate CDR and it had the problem of "Why would I want to have isolation damage if I'm tanky enough to survive 1v1s anyway but also I would have a 160% AP ratio if I used it in a teamfight. The spell vamp I think is needed as all health-using champions have a way to regain health without their ultimate, and it's going to be the only way for him to develop his shield pre-teamfight, if he ever doesn't get WotA, if he decides to build tankier first (Thought I have no idea why anyone would.). Mordekaiser creates a protective cloud of metal shards to surround an ally unit, himself and his ghost for 6 seconds dealing magic damage each second to enemies within 250-range. During this Mordekaiser and his ghost gain armor and magic resistance. Enemies who stay within the cloud for 2 seconds get slowed by 50% for 2 seconds. If they stay for an additional 2 seconds they get rooted for 1.5 second. If they stay for an additional 2 seconds then they get stunned for 1 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=health |range=750 }} }} -Removed MS -Removed armor and MR buffs on ally +Ghost gains buffs +Slow + Root + Stun added It really does become Creeping Death. The Slow -> Root -> Stun allows for CC if Mordekaiser stays close enough, and allows for the rest of Mordekaiser's combo to come off. Slowly shredding their resistances, dealing damage and gaining a shield. The ghost now gains buffs as it's an essential part of his gameplay and allows for strategic positioning to make sure the enemy gets CC'd even without the MS buff. The MS is removed because I don't think it matches Mordekaiser's character. I see him as a tanky bruiser that walks in and slowly and surely takes everything away from you. And why would it be creeping if he's running towards you? The armor and MR buffs is removed for the same reason Lulu's E shield was removed on minions, it would make minion's hard to kill, allowing for free damage that's hard to get rid of. Mordekaiser afflicts all enemies in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage and stealing armor and MR and giving them to his ghost and himself. |leveling = |cooldown=2 |cost= |costtype=health |range=700 }} }} -Reduced ratios +Reduced cooldowns +Steals resistances +Ghosts get resistances This change really had to be changed, it's the dullest skill, basically being an AOE damaging cone with no extra effects. How fun. This change was to make the skill 'actually' siphon something. This will turn Mordekaiser and his ghost more tankier, so even with the MS from his W removed he can still survive the walk inside. Mordekaiser deals magic damage to a target enemy champion and curses it for 10 seconds, dealing additional magic damage over time and healing himself for the damage done. If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved as a controllable ghost and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. The Ghost cannot use any active skills or items and deals magic damage with its basic attacks. |description2 = The Ghost's stats are: The enslaved champion's total health plus . The enslaved champion's base AD at level 1 plus its bonus AD from items and an additional bonus depending on Children of the Grave's rank. The enslaved champion's AP. The enslaved champion's base movement speed plus the bonus from Mordekaiser's boots. 1125 During this time, Mordekaiser gains 25% of the enslaved champion's bonus health and 30% of the enslaved champion's AP. This bonus does not affect the ghost's stats. }} }} No changes I think this skill is alright. These are just my own thoughts that I posted here for fun. If you do give criticism please make it constructive and thank you for reading. I realize that I changed Mordekaiser a lot. Category:Custom champions